Whenever a round bale is unloaded from the bale chamber of a round baler, the problem of controlling its motion always presents itself. If the round bale falls to roll far enough away from the round baler, the discharge gate cannot be lowered and the bale chamber cannot be closed. If the round bale has too much momentum, it rolls uncontrollably onwards and down a slope, for example, it is slowed too much upon discharge from the bale chamber, it remains stuck on an axle or other cross-stays and does not roll down the ramp, or its direction of rotation reverses and twine which is wound thereon falls off from the down-rolling round bale.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,815 A discloses a round baler having a ramp, on whose top side driven conveyor chains operate which transport the round bale securely away from the bale chamber.
From round balers of the company WELGER, it is additionally known to provide a vertically pivotable ramp at the outlet of the bale chamber and behind an axle which is provided with transversely disposed rollers and is thus intended to maintain the “spin” of the emerging round bale, so that the twine does not fall off. This effect only occurs, however, if the spin is still present as the bale is discharged.
The problem on which the invention is founded lies in the perception that there is no solution which prevents the twine from falling off due to the inversely rolling round bale and ensures a secure discharge of the round bale.